Days in Lives
by Mordreds Girl
Summary: Title subject to change. Random, unconnected fills for the YJ anon meme.
1. Cake, Beverages, and 3 AM in the morning

Done for the Prompt: Think about it. They're all teenagers. What did/do YOU do as a teenager? Hormones are part of it and so is drama, but so are wacky hijinks, inside jokes, and finding that one group of people who may as well be your family. So... more of this. Anything with the team goofing off, getting along, and generally being the kids that they are. Bonus for hysterical giggling at three AM, because EVERYTHING is funnier at three in the morning.

Wally awakes to the smell of something delicious and chocolate and. . .it's 2:40 in the morning. He tries to go back to sleep but his stomach has decided it wants food and rebels.

So he gets up, puts on a shirt, and wonders why Megan is cooking at almost three in the morning. Two seconds later he's in the kitchen only to find that it's Dick cooking. Megan is standing on the ceiling.

He can handle the idea of Dick Grayson cooking, but Megan. . ."Why are you on the ceiling?"

She giggles, she sounds so pretty when she giggles. "Arty, challenged me too."

He spins around to yell at Artemis, but she's not there. "Where is she?"

The microwave beeps, Robin gives him a look. "Chill Wally. I think she went to go get Kaldur out of the bathtub. Hey Megan you want to see if Superboy's back yet?"

She smiles at Dick, "sure." Then starts walking across the ceiling, as if the laws of gravity don't exactly apply to her, technically speaking they don't she can fly after all.

Once she's out of the room Wally turns to Dick. "Mind telling me what's going on boy wonder?"

"I felt the sudden urge to cook and when I got to the kitchen Artemis was up and then Megan came in a few minutes later wondering why we were both up. Then I asked her to go get Superboy 'cause we were all out of drinks and Megan hasn't quite gotten the 'human' look down. Then when she got back Megan and Artemis started talking about what Megan could and couldn't do so Artemis wondered if Megan could stand on the ceiling. Megan like it so much she just stayed there. Then I sent Artemis to go get Kaldur so he could have some cake too."

Wally crossed his arms, "what about me?"

Dick gives that kinda creepy chuckle of his, "I had faith that your stomach would wake you up."

Wally punches him the shoulder just as Artemis and Kaldur enter the kitchen. "Oooh, the tables have been turned."

He glares at her for a few moments then decides it isn't worth it at nearly three in the morning. Luckily Megan returns with Superboy, both of them with their arms full of bags.

"Geeze, Supes. Did you buy all the stuff they had?"

Superboy looks a tad embarrassed at his question and Dick glares at him, even through the sunglasses he could tell. "Thanks for getting everything I asked for."

Superboy nods and Megan starts floating it all out. Milk, Ovaltine, that weird limeaide stuff Megan liked, ginger beer, a can of whipped cream, Wally gets bored after that.

"So what'cha making?"

"I already told you cake."

"Yeah. . .but what kind of cake?"

"The kind of cake you can't have if you don't stop asking questions!"

Wally pouts, then joins everyone else at the island table. Artemis is already a quarter way through a bottle of ginger beer, how can she drink that stuff? and she's gotten Superboy to try some, though you can't really tell if he likes it or not.

Kaldur and Megan are discussing something. . .and then he gets an idea.

"Let's have a bad joke contest."

Megan gives a pretty little frown. "I didn't know there were bad jokes. I thought they were all funny."

How to explain. . .well he could just give an example. "Billy was a chemist's son, but now he is no more. What he thought was H2O was H2SO4. Hey!"

The table is silent. "See it's funny 'cause- ow." The empty can hits the floor. He turns to glare at Dick.

"How about we find something all of us can do," Kaldur says.

"How about charades?" Artemis suggests.

Wally's about to say that's a stupid idea when Megan speaks up. "I've always wanted to try charades!"

His grin is a little forced, "sounds great."

Since Artemis was the one who suggested the game they send her off to go get it.

When she gets back she's not carrying the charades game she's carrying Clue.

She meets his glare with one of her own. "I thought it would be more interesting."

It takes them a few minutes to explain the rules to Megan, Supes, and Kaldur. Then they dive right in.

They play five games, and the only one Dick doesn't win is the second one. He dropped out to finish up his cake. Wally makes a mental note to never play Clue with Dick again, _though the cake made it a bit more tolerable_.

So Artemis was sent back to get another game and came back with Apples to Apples. A game even he could get behind. This takes even less time to explain, _though Dick convinced them to play the potpourri version_.

They're having way too much fun with it. Wally had just won Abrupt with Defenestration. And now he had a pile of red cards in front of him. "For Demanding we've got: Handcuffs."

Everyone laughs at that. "Friction, Toys, Buying a House, and Cow-pies."

There's a little bit of jockeying for certain cards, but he's really already decided. "Really guys, the only choice I can make is Handcuffs."

Artemis smiles, "yes!"

He grudgingly gives her the green card.

The game continues on for who knows how long. Bombs gets Sups Dainty. While Megan surprises everyone and chooses Science Fiction for Loud, giving Dick the card. The last round he can remember is Phony and he dosen't remember who wins, though he does remember that Clint Eastwood was one of the options.

Red Tornado is _confused_ when he realizes that none of his charges are in their bed rooms. His confusion deepens when he finds them all hunched over the island asleep. There is evidence of both a game, cake, and numerous beverages.

He debates upon waking them up or not. In the end he does not. There is nothing too pressing for them to deal with, and they look quite content. He gets some blankets, covers them, and then goes about his own business.

–

BTW, ginger beer is a non-alcoholic beverage for those of you who have never heard of it.


	2. No offence to any half human half androi

Full title: No offence to any half human/ half androids bent on world domination

Done for the prompt: you ever notice that it says to "confirm that you're human below"?

...Superboy or Megan or Kaldur gets offended.

Title taken from one of the more amusing 'click to prove you're human' pages. Not exactly a capcha fill but the same general principle applies.

–

Dick sees Megan frowning at the monitor, she's just started to learn how to use the ones at Mt. Justice so he decides to see if she needs any help.

"What's up Megan?"

She points an accusing finger at the screen. "This is!"

Dick frowns when he looks at the screen. "Why don't you just click the button?"

She crosses her arms and gives him a look. "It shouldn't be too hard to figure out."

She's acting like he should already know, so he inspects the computer again. Nothing seems to be wrong with the screen, keyboard, mouse, or the internet connection. He doesn't get why she won't click the darn button.

"I still don't get what's wrong."

Megan doesn't reply, instead she throws her hands up into the air and walks off.

Dick takes her seat and stares at the screen, hoping to find some answer for Megan's sudden anger. There arn't any ads, all there is is the statement "click to prove you're human" and the button to click.

It comes to him a few minutes later and he's a complete idiot. He goes to find Megan to apologize all the while figuring out how to make the internet more alien friendly.


End file.
